How to Win Friends and Brighten Up Yourself
by Kuncir Kuda
Summary: Sebuah buku berjudul How to Win Friends and Influence People ditemukan oleh Shion. Tidak satupun anggota Divisi 1 mengakui bahwa buku itu miliknya. Akane mencurigai Hinakawa sebagai pemilik buku itu demi mengatasi sifat pemalunya yang luar biasa. Padahal, buku itu sebenarnya milik seseorang yang keras kepala.


Disclaimer : Psycho-Pass milik Gen Urobuchi/Noitamina/IG Production

* * *

Akane memasuki ruang kerja Divisi 1. Mengamati Mika dan para Penegak—minus Nobuchika—yang tengah berkutat dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Layaknya hari biasa yang damai dan tenang tanpa satu kejadian apapun. Tidak ada orang yang ronanya meningkat tajam atau bahkan pelaku kejahatan yang cukup gila menantang Sistem Sibyl. Hari-hari itu sudah berlalu. Tampaknya.

Akane mendekati Sho sambil tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, kemudian meletakkannya di sisi _keyboard_. Sho tercengang melihat benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah buku berjudul _How to Win Friends and Influence People._ Dengan takut-takut, ia memandang Akane. Tercekat dan kebingungan.

"Lain kali jangan meninggalkan bukumu di ruang analis, Hinakawa-kun. Shion-san menitipkannya untuk dikembalikan padamu," ujar Akane. Ia beranjak menuju mejanya dan melanjutkan, "tapi itu buku yang bagus. Kau bisa mendapatkan teman jika mempraktekkan isinya."

Sho tercengang lagi. Lebih bingung daripada sebelumnya. Tapi kata-katanya tertahan di kerongkongan.

"Memangnya buku apa, sih?" tanya Teppei pada Sho.

Sho tidak menjawab. Ia buru-buru bangkit, lalu pamit keluar karena _shift-_ nya sudah usai. Meninggalkan bukunya sekali lagi.

Akane tertawa pelan melihat tingkah 'adik'-nya itu. Mika menatapnya minta penjelasan. Sama halnya dengan Teppei yang kini memandang Yayoi seolah-olah wanita itu memahami apa yang telah terjadi. Yayoi hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali bersenandung mengikuti irama not-not balok yang tercetak di bukunya. Satu-satunya kegiatan bermusik yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Hinakawa-kun sepertinya sedang berusaha mencari pacar," ujar Akane menjelaskan.

"Oh," hanya itu komentar Mika. Teppei tercengang sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin berkata dalam hati, dasar anak-anak. Atau mungkin berpikir seperti Mika, Penegak mana mungkin dapat pacar. Sampai mati akan hidup selibat.

"Selamat malam."

Anak buah Akane yang paling berpengalaman—lebih berpengalaman daripada Akane sendiri—akhirnya datang juga. Nobuchika memasuki ruangan diiringi ucapan balasan dari Akane dan Teppei. Mika berpura-pura tuli. Sementara Yayoi segera pamit begitu melihat penggantinya. Ada kencan dengan Shion. Mungkin.

Nobuchika melirik buku yang tergeletak di meja Sho. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia duduk di kursinya. Menyalakan komputer dengan wajah datar, sedatar layar di depannya.

"Tsunemori-kanshikan, saya pulang dulu," pamit Mika. Akane hanya mengangguk, tapi pandangannya mengikuti Mika hingga inspektur termuda itu menghilang di balik dinding.

"Menurut kalian, siapa sebenarnya yang Hinakawa-kun incar ya? Apakah Shimotsuki-kanshikan? Usia mereka 'kan tidak berbeda jauh," tanya Akane, senyum-senyum sendiri. Rupanya harapan akan kedamaian telah menyejukkan suasana hatinya. Ia kembali menjadi Akane yang naif seperti saat pertama kali bekerja di sini.

"Hanya karena buku itu, Anda menyimpulkan bahwa Hinakawa-kun sedang mencari pacar. Itu hanya buku biasa, bukan? Lagipula, Shimotsuki-kanshikan membenci kriminal laten seperti kami, kecuali mungkin Kunizuka-san. Hinakawa-kun hanya akan patah hati nantinya," sahut Teppei jujur. Juga tahu diri.

"Bukan buku biasa. _Best seller_ pada masanya. Kusarankan kalian untuk membacanya juga. Itu buku ringan yang menentramkan hati," balas Akane.

"Oh, begitu? Bisa membersihkan rona seseorang, dong?" tanya Teppei antusias.

"Hm, mungkin. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah membacanya."

"Kalau begitu," Teppei memungut buku yang menjadi topik tersebut, "aku akan membacanya juga. Akan kukatakan pada Hinakawa-kun bahwa aku meminjamnya."

"Yakin itu buku Hinakawa? Kelihatannya dia bukan tipe orang yang tertarik pada buku petunjuk hidup seperti itu," sela Nobuchika, sudah tidak tahan berdiam diri.

"Memangnya milik siapa lagi? Shimotsuki-kanshikan, Kunizuka-san dan Sugo-san yang aku tahu jarang membaca. Sedangkan kau lebih menyukai sastra Rusia," jawab Akane pada Nobuchika.

"Yah, kurasa aku akan membaca buku ini jika bisa membantuku menurunkan koefisien kriminalku," timpal Teppei sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Sedikit canggung mendengar ucapan atasannya mengenai kebiasaan membacanya.

Nobuchika memandang Teppei dan Akane sejenak. Lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Itulah akhir dari pembicaraan mengenai buku 'milik' Sho tersebut.

* * *

Shion terbelalak. Sulit mempercayai pengakuan Penegak yang kini duduk dengan gelisah di sofa ruang analis. Ia dan Akane telah salah 'menuduh' Sho sebagai pemilik buku yang telah memantik sedikit percikan api di kalangan Divisi 1, _How to Win Friends and Influence People_ karya Dale Carnegie. Rupanya buku yang ditulis lebih dari satu setengah abad yang lalu itu adalah milik Penegak tersebut!

"Buku itu tertinggal saat kita berkumpul di sini kemarin. Aku baru menyadarinya saat melihatnya di meja Hinakawa semalam," jelas Penegak tersebut.

"Tapi mengapa kau mengaku padaku? Kau 'kan tinggal menjelaskan pada Akane bahwa buku itu adalah milikmu," tanya Shion.

Penegak itu menelan ludah. Seolah saran Shion adalah perintah untuk menembak dirinya sendiri menggunakan Dominator.

Shion menatap Penegak itu. Dalam sekejap ekspresi wanita sensual itu berubah. Ia menutup mulutnya. Takjub dengan

"Sebentar, jangan bilang bahwa kau malu mengakui telah membaca buku itu, ya."

Penegak itu diam saja. Kelihatannya percakapan di antara mereka berdua akan mengarah pada komunikasi satu arah. Sebab, Penegak itu sudah kembali ke kebiasaan buruknya : malas ngomong!

"Kau merasa gengsi?"

Penegak itu tidak menjawab lagi. Menyebalkan.

Shion rupanya cukup sabar. Meski harus menerka-nerka, tak ayal Shion merasa geli. Berpikir bahwa Penegak di hadapannya ini ternyata bisa bersikap konyol juga. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memandang Penegak yang usianya tidak berbeda jauh dengannya itu. Memikirkan alasan mengapa Penegak itu mau repot-repot menemuinya di sini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakan pada Akane dan yang lainnya bahwa buku itu ternyata bukan milik Hinakawa dan akan mengembalikannya pada pemilik sebenarnya. Aku tidak akan menyebut namamu. Bagaimana?" kata Shion, menerka sambil menawarkan bantuan.

Sudut bibir Penegak tersebut sedikit terangkat. Tidak sia-sia Shion menjadi seorang analis. Dia bisa jadi detektif hebat pula.

"Tapi, apa yang kudapatkan sebagai gantinya? Apakah aku boleh menginap di apartemenmu malam ini? Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau seksi juga. Tidak kalah dengan Kougami," rayu Shion mengedipkan mata. Sepertinya memang menyenangkan menggoda pribadi yang kaku seperti Penegak di hadapannya ini.

Penegak itu tampak panik. Shion mengayun-ayunkan tangan. Merasa geli lagi dengan sikap Penegak yang menurutnya seksi itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan takut begitu, ah. Aku akan membantumu sebagai seorang teman," bujuk Shion menepuk bahu Penegak tersebut.

Penegak yang dirayu tersebut tampak lega. Merasa keadaan aman, ia pamit untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

"Jangan hanya membaca dan percaya pada isi buku. Percaya pada orang baik seperti Akane mungkin akan menjaga kestabilan kita, Ginoza-san," kata Shion sebelum Penegak itu beranjak pergi.

Penegak tersebut—Nobuchika—menahan langkahnya di ambang pintu keluar. Ia tidak menoleh, hanya terpekur sejenak. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Shion. Mematahkan hati Shion yang sempat menaruh harapan pada Nobuchika.

"Dasar keras kepala," komentar Shion kesal. Kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya seolah Nobuchika tidak pernah mengganggunya.

Kasus buku yang tertinggal akhirnya ditutup oleh seorang analis. Demikianlah.

* * *

SELESAI DAN TAMAT LALU HABIS SERTA SEKIAN.


End file.
